Locura de amor en Las Vegas
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: UA. Misaki decide irse a Las Vegas con su hermana, Suzuna, donde conocerán un par de jóvenes. Tras una larga noche de borrachera, ella termina casada con Takumi Usui. Tratan de divorciarse después de ganar el premio mayor en el casino. El juez los obliga a estar juntos medio año, antes de separarlos. ¿Podrán Misaki y Usui sobrevivir a esos seis meses, sin matarse antes?
1. Estás despedido

**N/A: ¡Hola, nenes! ¿Cómo están? Pues, espero y bien. Bueno, como verán, este fic estará basado en la película de "****What Happens in Vegas****", traducido en Hispanoamérica como "Locura de amor en Las Vegas", protagonizada por Cameron Díaz y Ashton Kutcher. He de aclarar que la desarrollaré de manera larga, pero aún no sé de cuántos capítulos xD. En fin, haré el clásico disclaimer, como se le conoce, ****xD.**

"**Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora****, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "****What Happens in Vegas****", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

**Eeeeen fin. Les presento el primer capítulo, que espero y este sea de su agrado :D.**

* * *

**Locura de amor en Las Vegas.**

**Capítulo 1. Estás despedido.  
**

Una muy hermosa se hacía presente en aquella gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón. En las calles transitaban muchas personas con diferentes destinos transitando por aquellas calles grandes y bien cuidadas. De un edificio, uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad, salía una joven pareja caminando a paso rápido: era una chica alta, de piel clara, con ojos color ámbar, pelo negro un poco largo, vistiendo de manera muy formal, mientras cargaba dos vasos con café de contenido; mientras su acompañante alto, piel clara, pelo rubio descolorado con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, ojos color marrón dorado, vistiendo un traje muy elegante, miraba con atención aquel aparatito entre sus manos.

Ella le entregó de manera cariñosa un vaso, él lo recogió muy gustoso.

―Aquí tienes, Tora ―dijo ella, sonriéndole.

―Oh, gracias, Misaki ―contestó él, tomando del vaso un pequeño sorbo―. Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, mirándola.

―Detalle para mí prometido por su cumpleaños ―habló ella, sonriendo ampliamente―. Tora, hice reservaciones en nuestro restaurante favorito, a las 8:30; ahí podremos hablar sobre decidir una fecha ―dijo, dándole un gran sorbo a su café cargado.

―¿Planes para hacer planes, Misaki? ―preguntó aquel rubio, sonriendo divertido.

―Ya vez, así soy yo ―contestó ella, algo apenada por aquella locura―. En fin, lo siento.

―No te disculpes ―dijo él, comenzando a separarse de ella a un paso rápido―. Te veré después.

―Oye, Tora ―Lo detuvo, mirándole con reproche y jalando de la manga de su saco para detenerlo―. Te amo.

―Ah, sí, yo también ―contestó, besando la frente de Misaki para después irse rápidamente. Misaki se sorprendió por aquel acto

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―gritó Misaki, antes de que él desapareciera de su mirada y después de reaccionar de ese acto.

―¡Igualmente! ―dijo Tora, desapareciendo de aquella calle.

Misaki lo miró de manera rara, pero lo dejo pasar, comenzando a caminar también.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de aquella gran ciudad en un pequeño apartamento, un joven alto, rubio, de ojos color esmeralda, muy apuesto, vistiendo un pijama sencillo, abría la puerta de su pequeño departamento, recibiendo a una mujer con vestiduras muy provocativas.

―Disculpe, joven, ¿quiere comprar galletas? ―preguntó aquella jovencilla. Su voz era totalmente chillona, pero muy seductora.

―¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí quiero ―contestó el joven, comiéndose con la mirada a aquella chica atractiva―. El problema es que no tengo dinero ―dijo, comenzando a buscarse en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Y yo no tengo galletas.

Ambos sonrieron; la chica se lanzó a los brazos de aquel joven apuesto, comenzándolo a besar con pasión. Él rubio la cargó, para después cerrar su apartamento.

Después de un tiempo desde que aquella chica había entrado al apartamento de él, ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, a medio vestir. Ella lo besaba tiernamente; él se dejaba acariciar, hasta que ella le dijo algo no muy agradable para él.

―Takumi, necesito una llave ―dijo para después ponerse de pie y alejarse de él, comenzando a vestirse.

Él malinterpretó eso, sentándose mirándola con cara de sorpresa y de miedo.

―La, ¿qué?

―¿Qué? No, espera. Necesito una llave de tú departamento; así no esperaré allá afuera vistiendo estos atuendos sensuales y provocativos, mientras a ti se te ocurre abrirme ―dijo divertida, colocándose su blusa, mirando la expresión de aquel chico.

Él sonrió, comprendiendo todo.

―Takumi, no quiero vivir contigo ―dijo, acercándose a él, sonriendo―. No te vayas a ofender con lo que te voy a decir: tanto el matrimonio como las relaciones formales no van contigo…

―Y me enorgullezco de eso ―interrumpió él, alzando una pequeña botella de cerveza. Ella sonrió, besándole la frente.

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo, tomando su bolso, alejándose de él―. ¿Qué tocaba la próxima semana? ¿La madre del bebé que queda atrapada en el incendio y el bombero sexy, sin camisa? ―Con tono seductor, dijo ella.

Él le guiñó el ojo, confirmándole eso con otra sonrisa seductora.

Después de unas horas, él ya se había ido a su trabajo, en la carpintería de su grandioso tío, como supervisor; aunque, lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue sacar un televisor pequeño, donde puso un partido de baloncesto, atrayendo la atención de los demás empleados. Su tío, lo descubrió de lejos.

―¡Usui! ―gritó aquel señor, asustando a todos los empleados.

Takumi rápidamente guardo el televisor, mientras el resto de los empleados iban a sus áreas de trabajo.

―Sí, continúen, lo estás haciendo muy bien ―intentaba disimular el joven rubio, acercándose a los jóvenes trabajadores. Su tío lo sorprendió.

―Usui, necesito hablar… ―pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la sierra eléctrica.

―No te escucho, tío ―gritaba el joven, dándole la espalda―. La sierra hace mucho ruido ―intentaba excusarse, poniendo atención a la sierra.

―Estás despedido ―gritó al apagarse la sierra. Takumi lo miró sorprendido.

Rápidamente, Usui hizo una seña con la mano, comenzando a sacar debajo de una mesa un balón de baloncesto, entregándoselo a él.

―Ya sé, juguemos ―dijo, sonriendo―: si ganas, me voy; si gano, me quedo.

―Usui, ya te he dado demasiadas oportunidades ―dijo él, bastante irritado.

Pero Takumi le mostró el balón de nueva cuenta, suplicándole con la mirada, donde su tío tomó el balón.

―¡Sí! ¡Nueva a siete! ―gritó Usui, después de haber encestado de nueva cuenta, dejando agotado a su tío―. Conservo mi empleo.

Su tío tomó el balón, dispuesto a seguir jugando. Takumi se puso en defensa, frente a su tío.

―¿Sabes, sobrino? Se supone que tú serás el sucesor de nuestra empresa, pero prefieres ser el alma de la fiesta ―comenzó a hablar su tío, botando el balón―. Pero tendrás que aprender a madurar algún día.

Las palabras de su tío lo desconcertaron; él aprovechó la oportunidad, empujándolo para así lograr derribarlo, ganando ventaja y encestar.

―¡Ocho a nueve: desempleo!

Usui se molestó por eso, tanto que se quitó su camiseta, quedando solo en una playera blanca. La camiseta quedó en alguna parte de la cancha de juego.

―Tienes problemas ―dijo Usui, acercándose a su tío.

Desde donde estaba, lanzó de nueva cuenta el balón, encestando otra vez.

―Nueve a nueve. Usui, la limosna será tú nuevo ingreso ―le dijo su tío, mirando a su sobrino con burla.

Él solo volvió a lanzarle el balón. Su tío comenzó a correr rápidamente, esquivando ágilmente a su sobrino, donde al lanzar el balón, volvió a encestar, comenzando a reír.

―¡Bien! ¡Diez a nueve! ―festejaba su tío, no agradándole para nada a Usui.

―Solo tuviste suerte ―se quejó, tomando el balón.

―¿Listo, Usui? ―preguntó él, mirando a su sobrino desafiante. Él solo lo miró de mala gana.

―¿Sabes qué? Esto es una tontería ―dijo Usui, comenzando a alejarse de su tío.

―¿Lo vez? Ese es tu problema. No sabes manejar la situación estando bajo presión ―dijo él, llamando la atención de su sobrino―. En cuanto piensas que vas a perder, te retiras ―recriminó él, lanzando el balón, encestando de nuevo―. Se acabó el juego. No te ofendas, eres como un hijo para mí.

Él se acercó a su sobrino, comenzando a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, alborotándolos más, para después alejarse lentamente, no sin antes gritarle:

―¡Limpia tú escritorio!

Usui, solo suspiró cansado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: He de decirles qué, desde que vi esta película, me imaginé inmediatamente a Misaki y a Takumi como los protagonistas xD. No sé por qué :P. Bien, fin del primer capítulo :D. ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gusta la idea? Por favor, háganmelo saber por medio de su comentario :D. Yo acepto de todo: desde felicitaciones hasta amenazas de muerte xD.**

**En fin, abrazos y besos psicológicos mandados a todos ustedes con mucho cariño :D. Nos leeremos después, espero…**

**Adiós.**


	2. ¡Las Vegas!

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. ¡Las Vegas!  
**

En uno de los departamentos más lujosos de Tokio, se podía apreciar como con mucha dedicación, una chica pelinegra adornaba y cuidaba perfectamente cada detalle de aquella decoración para una fiesta de cumpleaños, ayudada por los invitados: unos colocaban un gran letrero donde tenía escrito un gran "Feliz cumpleaños"; otros colocaban globos y serpentinas; unos más acomodaban los pequeños pero variados regalos en una pequeña mesa; y el resto, solo se dedicaba a conversar entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, a ayudar a otras personas.

Misaki preparaba un pequeño pastel de cubierta de chocolate acompañado de chantillí en los costados y centro del pastel, con un par de velas bastante llamativas.

―Hermana, Tora no tendrá ni idea; será en verdad una gran sorpresa ―decía Misaki con cierto aire de felicidad ―muy raro en ella― colocando otras dos velas.

―Misaki; perdón pero, ¿eres patética?

―Suzuna ―reprochó Misaki, Suzuna rodó los ojos―. ¿Qué? ¿Lo ves muy exagerado?

―No; es justo la cantidad de mucho ―contestó bastante sarcástica. Misaki comenzó a observar su contorno―. Hermana, hablando de mucho, ¿podemos comenzar a beber ya?

―¡No, Suzuna! ―regañó a su hermana, alejándose de ella para comenzar a llamarles a los invitados.

―Yo solo decía ―murmuró por lo bajo Suzuna.

―Chicos, escuchen: cuando llegue Tora, iré por él; entraré y cuando encienda las luces, ustedes gritarán "¡sorpresa!", ¿quedó claro? ―dijo hacia todas las personas que estaban ahí, comenzando a acercarse a la puerta principal. Todos asintieron, muy sonrientes.

―Oh, ya, ¿con qué así funciona una fiesta sorpresa? ―comentó sarcástica la hermana menor de Misaki. Misaki suspiró, apagando las luces.

Todos comenzaron a esconderse, mientras Misaki abría la puerta principal, recibiendo a su prometido.

―¡Hola, cielo! ―dijo Misaki, recibiendo a su prometido con un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla―. Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo al separarse, comenzando a jalar a su prometido hacia dentro del departamento, pero él la detuvo.

―Espera, Misaki: tengo que decirte algo ―dijo él, deteniéndose por completo.

―Me lo dirás adentro. Entremos ya ―interrumpió Misaki, otra vez jalando a su prometido. De nuevo, él la detuvo.

―No, Misaki, tengo que decírtelo ahora ―la voz de Tora, sonaba bastante seria y firme―. Créeme que no es algo sencillo de decir.

―Entonces no lo digas ―Misaki lo interrumpió―, déjalo ahí y luego, yo trataré de adivinar lo que me querías decir, ¿sí?, pero vamos a entrar ahora ―De nueva cuenta, Misaki comenzó a encaminarse hacia el departamento. Tora la detuvo.

―No, no, no, espera, esto no puede esperar ―Tora tomó las manos de Misaki, mirándola seriamente―. Sabes que tengo un trabajo importante, ¿no? ―comenzó él.

―Sí, ¿y? ―preguntó Misaki, comenzando la conversación entre ellos.

―Pues, cuando llego a casa quiero que este lugar sea un "escape", ¿me entiendes? Últimamente, no le es ―comenzó Tora. Misaki lo miraba atentamente―. Mira, del sexo no me quejo, ¿está bien? Sí, es maravilloso; no sabes cuánto aprecio lo que has hecho conmigo, y con mis partes ―comentó, haciendo ruborizar a Misaki, al imaginarse las caras de sus invitados: divertidos, muy divertidos.

―Tora…

―Espera, aún no termino. Lo demás, es agotador, no te estás quieta ningún segundo: todo tiene que estar agendado y planeado ―Misaki no entendía nada de lo que quería decir su prometido, hasta que las siguientes palabras le cayeron como un balde agua helada―, y no quiero casarme contigo, Misaki ―Soltó de golpe, mirando el rostro de Misaki.

Ella solo tenía los ojos más que abiertos, con una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza haciéndose notoria en esos ojos color ámbar que tiene. Tora observaba cómo poco a poco se comenzaba a llenar sus ojos con lágrimas; muy al orgullo de la chica, no lloró, pero agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos a la vista de él; poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que no las pudo contener.

―Espera… ―dijo, al entrar y encender las luces. Ahí se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a salir de su escondite, mirando con desaprobación a Tora. Ahora él tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Suzuna, quién estaba detrás del sofá, se puso de pie y dijo, muy enojada:

―¡Sorpresa!

―Oh, no. ¡Qué estúpido! ―gritó―. Misaki… ―La llamó, tomándola de la mano. Ella se zafó de su agarre, comenzando a entrar al departamento con dirección hacia su habitación.

Esa noche, Misaki y su hermana menor, Suzuna, se fueron a un bar cercano, al igual que otro par de jóvenes. Ellos llevaban horas en el bar, hablando de los problemas, principalmente, de los de aquel chico rubio.

―¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánto dinero le he hecho ganar? ―Se quejaba el chico rubio, tomando un sorbo a su vaso llenado de cerveza―. Se supone que eres mi abogado, ¿no lo puedo demandar por eso?

―El problema con demandar a tú tío, es que, técnicamente, es tú padre ―Le respondió su acompañante, el chico de alta estatura, pelo marrón rojizo, ojos marrones, piel clara y con una gran estómago, ya que llevaba tres platos de comida terminados e iba por el cuarto.

―No importa, se sentiría importante con eso ―habló el rubio, tomando su nuevo vaso de cerveza.

―Probablemente; no lo sabes, Usui ―contestó, dejando su gran tazón para hablar con él―. Llévalo a juicio, tal vez le guste.

―¿Cómo me voy a mantener, Shintani? ―Cambió drásticamente de tema el joven rubio, mirando a su amigo en modo de súplica.

―Increíble, ¿apenas te estás dando cuenta? Fascinante ―Se burló el joven que ahora tomaba un vaso de cerveza, para así acompañar a su amigo pelirrubio.

―Hay, Hinata, podría dedicarme a muchas cosas, ¿lo sabías? ―dijo Usui, mirando de manera retadora a su amigo―. Es más, te apuesto cincuenta yens a qué termino esta cerveza antes que tú ―retó a su amigo, tomando su vaso lleno de cerveza, mirándolo.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó de manera inocente. Usui asintió―. Hecho ―dijo, para que segundos después ambos comenzaran a tomar rápidamente se sus respectivos vasos.

―Sabes, Suzuna, ese hombre no era para mí ―Misaki tomaba un pequeño vaso de tequila muy rápido, mirando con ojos perdidos a su hermana que estaba frente a ella.

―Pues, te diré lo que yo haría con ese tal Tora ―comenzó a hablar Suzuna―: le diré a mis amigos en esta semana que fueran a su departamento; tocaran; cuando él abriera, ellos rápidamente lo sorprendieran con gran y fuerte golpe, ¡boom!, directo en la entrepierna y otro par de puñetazos; él se arrodillaría y mientras se retorciera en el suelo preguntando "¿Por qué?", ellos le responderían "¡Tú sabes porque!" ―terminó Suzuna, haciendo movimientos bastante rápidos. Misaki tenía una gran cara de sorpresa.

―Wow ―susurró Misaki―. ¿Se te acaba de ocurrir?

―No, lo estuve pensando en el camino ―contestó, tomando otro pequeño vaso de tequila.

―¡Eres un niño! ―gritó Shintani, al dejar su vaso de cerveza vacío en la mesa y mirar el vaso de su amigo medio vacío. Usui tenía una mirada perdida.

―Bueno, ya ―Se quejó el rubio―. Sí, fue impresionante y tuviste suerte ―Sin dejar su orgullo, contestó Usui, mirando a su amigo que se comenzaba a ver bastante mal.

―No me siento bien, Usui ―Se frotó la frente y comenzó a mirar de manera bizca.

―¿Sabes qué te haría sentir mejor?

―¿Qué, Suzuna?

―Shintani, ¿cuál es el mejor lugar para madurar y volverse un hombre? ―preguntó el rubio, mirando la cara de mareo de su amigo.

―¿La Universidad?

―Misaki, hay un lugar donde tú te puedes olvidar de todo y de todos; además de poder actuar cómo un tonta ―comentó su hermana menor, comenzando a sacar un par de boletos de avión de su bolsa.

―Shintani, estoy hablando de un lugar; solamente de un lugar ―dijo Usui, sacando el brillo de sus pupilas esmeraldas.

―Suzuna, no digas "Las Vegas".

―Si hermana, Las Vegas ―contestó, enseñando sus boletos con un pequeño moño.

―¿Las Vegas?

―Por favor, Usui, di "Las Vegas" ―suplicaba con la mirada el castaño.

―Si, nene, Las Vegas.

―Misaki, piénsalo un poco ―dijo la pelinegra, mirando de manera suplicante a su hermana mayor.

―Las Vegas… ―sonrió―. Sí: sin estrés y espontáneo.

―¡Shintani, no te escucho! Dilo convencido― gritó el rubio, alzando su vaso de cerveza.

―¡Las Vegas! ―gritó ahora Hinata, alzando su vaso y acompañando a su amigo, chocando ambos vasos entre sí.

―Grítalo, Misaki, ¡Las Vegas! ―ahora gritaba Suzuna, alborotando a todo el bar.

―¡Las Vegas! ―gritaron ambas, acompañadas por el bar.

En ambos bares, todas las personas acompañaron a los jóvenes, gritando con ellos muy, muy fuerte:

―¡Las Vegas!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Las Vegas! XD. Bueno, pues, les presento el segundo capítulo :D. Quedó bastante raro, la verdad, pero espero haber logrado explicar bien esta escena xD. Si no, al menos lo intenté :D.**

**¿Tienen opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Díganmelas a través de su review :3, yo les responderé con gusto :D.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de pasar a leer este extraño fic.; al mismo tiempo las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su review :D.**

**En fin, es todo. Besos y abrazos psicológicos. Nos leeremos después. Adiós.**


	3. Un espantoso encuentro

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Un espantoso encuentro.  
**

Bajaban del gigantesco avión donde habían transbordado unas doce horas atrás. Miraban cada edificio y cada luz que emanaba de cada construcción de ese lugar: luces de neón con letreros gigantescos y de colores llamativos; los grandes edificios de figuras y cosas que atraían mucho la atención; entre otras cosas. Las hermanas Ayuzawa comenzaban a divertirse admirando el paisaje que les brindaba aquella "Ciudad del Pecado". Mientras Misaki se repetía a sí misma "estará todo bien"; su hermana solo se decía "que genial que vinimos".

Mientras tanto, el par de amigos al llegar a aquella ciudad y al hotel, los detuvieron por un gran rato, ya que en esos momentos, no tenían un sistema para atender a las personas; en ese momento, Misaki y Suzuna disfrutaban ya de su departamento. Unos minutos después decidieron entrar a darse una ducha y así arreglarse para ir a dar la vuelta en aquella gigantesca ciudad.

Tras unos minutos de espera, los jóvenes subían alegremente junto con un grupo de chicas acompañándolos en el elevador, muy divertidos en eso.

―Hey, tú prometido es bastante afortunado ―comentó Takumi, dejando de besar a la chica con la corona; quien era la festejada en ese día. Ella sonrió, colocándole una estola de plumas* de color rosa alrededor de su cuello. Ambos chicos comenzaron a salir del elevador, no sin antes de que él gritara, después de beber de un gran vaso―. ¡Adoro Las Vegas!

Las chicas solo los despidieron. Ambos llegaron al departamento que en la recepción les habían otorgado. Miraban cada detalle de aquella habitación: un no muy al gusto de ellos.

―Pediré una de hombres ―decía un frustrado Usui, comenzando a caminar hacía la cocina, con intención de volver a llenar su vaso gigantesco.

―A mí se me antoja un gran plato de comida de lo primero que encuentre ―Ahora, decía Shintani sobándose su estómago y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Hinata comenzaba a dirigirse a la habitación, admirando el hermoso decorado que tenía aquella recámara, admirando principalmente la hermosa cama que estaba ahí instalada.

―Yo aquí me voy a desmayar ―decía para sí mismo el castaño, comenzando a encaminarse hacia el baño.

Justo al momento de abrir la puerta, una chica aparecía solo en ropa interior, dentro de aquel baño. La chica pelinegra y ojos de color ámbar, tenía cara seria, pero al ver al castaño, comenzó a gritar; al igual que Shintani. Su hermana, quién estaba en la ducha, al darse cuenta, también comenzó a gritar al descubrir a aquel chico dentro de su departamento.

Takumi llenaba alegremente su gigantesco vaso con alcohol, pero al escuchar los gritos, solo pudo decir:

―Shintani, ¿te han dicho que gritas cómo niña?

Suzuna al tener un espray fijador en su mano, no dudó en usarlo, empezando a repartírselo en los ojos del castaño. Shintani ante tal ardor, empujó a la chica del camino, comenzando a dirigirse al lavamanos para así enjuagarse la cara, no sin antes darse un tremendo cabezazo en la pared. Misaki solo seguía gritando desesperada, comenzando a salir de la ducha y colocarse una bata de baño. Usui, seguía llenando su gran vaso.

Shintani desesperadamente se enjuagaba la cara; fue interrumpido por Suzuna quién se le aventó encima de su espada para comenzar a golpearlo. Shintani se la quitó de encima, pero al voltearse, Misaki le plantó tremendo puñetazo directamente en su nariz. Ambas chicas comenzaron a golpearlo y así lograr sacarlo del baño. Shintani gritaba de dolor y desesperación al tener a esas dos chicas a punto de matarlo. Por fin, cuando Usui se le hizo muy extraño aquel grito por parte de su amigo proveniente de la habitación, comenzó a encaminarse hacia allá.

Las chicas tiraron al castaño en la cama. Mientras Suzuna comenzaba a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, sentándose sobre él, Misaki había tomado una lámpara del hotel, con intención de estrellarlo en la cabeza del pobre castaño. Para fortuna de él, llegó a tiempo su amigo Usui, impidiendo el ataque de la pelinegra hacia su amigo.

―¡Oigan, oigan, tranquilas! ―gritó Usui, apareciendo en la habitación. Eso ocasionó un alboroto más grande.

Misaki, quién traía la lámpara, se la lanzó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas. Quién sabe cómo, pero Usui logró esquivar a tiempo aquel ataque de la pelinegra. La lámpara se estrelló contra la pared. Usui al mirar a aquella pelinegra, gritó:

―Dios, ¡una loca!

Misaki se lanzó hacia el joven rubio, donde, a muy a su pesar, él la atrapó. Misaki con la fuerza qué tenía, comenzó a golpear al joven rubio, hasta lograr derribarlo en la cama junto con Suzuna, sentándose de igual manera, mientras seguían gritando desesperadas.

Sin pensarlo más, Misaki comenzó a ahorcar al joven rubio con la estola de plumas que traía puesta, mientras Suzuna le daba de cachetadas al pobre castaño. Comenzó a analizar la situación Misaki, mirando aquella estola rosada que traía, hasta que su mente hizo un "clic" de una manera no muy buena.

―Suzuna, ¡Suzuna! ¡Tranquila! ¡Son gay! ―gritó Misaki, mirando cómo su hermana seguía cacheteando al pobre castaño.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que son gay! ―repitió, mostrándole aquella estola emplumada, regularizando su respiración.

Mientras Shintani sentía que volvía a nacer después de aquella tremenda paliza propiciada por la pelinegra, Usui negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

―Está bien, está bien, acepto que me consideren un acosador para ambos sexos, pero esto es un grave error ―comenzó el rubio, quitándose esa cosa emplumada del cuello―. Chicas, nos dieron la misma habitación. Mejor, vayamos a la recepción, y que ahí nos recompensan sobre esto, ¿qué dicen? ―dijo, mirando los rostros de las chicas que tenían sobre sus torsos. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron.

―Entonces, ¿no son gay? ―preguntó Misaki, tratándose de cubrir más con su pequeña bata de baño.

―No…

Gritando más fuerte que antes, ambas chicas se quitaron de encima de aquellos jóvenes, para esconderse de nueva cuenta en el baño: mientras tanto, Usui solo dibujaba una sonrisa divertida aun mirando a la pelinegra que minutos antes casi lo mata.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde su inusual encuentro. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban ya en la recepción, encaminándose hacia el gerente, quién tecleaba y miraba su monitor de vez en vez. Mientras Misaki traía un vestido negro entallado, con zapatos de tacón alto; Suzuna traía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, con un blusón gris y tenis del mismo color. Los chicos traían su ropa del principio: pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de diversos colores.

Al llegar a la recepción, rápidamente Misaki fue con el gerente, ignorando las palaras de Usui. El gerente solo la miró con cara aterradora.

―Kenji, tú y yo tenemos un gran problema ―comenzó la pelinegra, mirando de manera amenazadora al pobre gerente, quién solo rezaba internamente por su vida―. Ya sabemos cómo es esto: yo me quejo; tú me dices que no puedes hacer nada, pero sabemos que eso es una mentira horrenda. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo eso? Digita esos números que tarde o temprano digitarás para que así encuentres dos habitaciones tan lujosas que me hagan olvidar el trauma que acabo de vivir.

El joven de ojos color marrón obscuro y pelo azul en forma de punta, quién vestía un traje muy elegante, no miraba a los ojos a la chica, según él, tenía una mirada penetrante. Por dentro, aquel joven temblaba de miedo, aunque lo aparentaba bien, sentándose de forma correcta.

―Es muy hostil para estar tan bonita ―susurró el joven Takumi, mirando atentamente a la chica pelinegra que aún seguía hablando con el gerente.

―Bien, voy a hacer exactamente lo que me está diciendo, ya que, le tengo mucho miedo, más con esa mirada suya ―Alzó su rostro para así mirar por fin a la chica. Su mirada penetrante hizo que la desviara al computador―. Mire, son dos penthouses; no hay nada más alto que la azotea ―dijo aquel joven, entregándole así sus dos boletos. Misaki regresaba con ellos, muy sonriente de ello.

―Toma, alienígena pervertido: dos penthouses ―Le dijo, para así entregarle uno de aquellos boletos.

―Nada mal, Misaki ―dijo el rubio, mirando el boleto, para después dárselo a su amigo―. Pero ahora, es mi turno.

Usui comenzó a caminar hacia el gerente, muy calmado y firme. El gerente lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

―Hola amigo ―saludó Usui, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas―. Parece que mi amiga, la pelinegra de vestido, habló contigo.

―Oh, sí, y da miedo ―Susurró, pero aun así el rubio alcanzó a escucharlo.

Pasaron varios minutos donde, se podía apreciar, que platicaban de diversas cosas, muy alegres y en confianza. Cuando Usui había dado media vuelta, tenía los brazos cruzados y con cara de molestia. Hasta que al sacar sus manos de sus brazos, saco muchísimos boletos. Todos se sorprendieron al descubrir lo que tenía escrito.

―¿Trato especial? ―dijo Suzuna, admirando uno de esos boletos, que tenía escrito "V.I.P.".

―De nada ―dijo el rubio, comenzando a subir a su nueva habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

*Estola de plumas: Los han visto (creo); son una especie de bufanda: pero, en vez de tela abrigadora, tiene en toda su extensión plumas de diversos colores. Son muy bonitas. xD.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, nenes. xD. ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, pues, les presento este ya tercer capítulo, O.O, que espero y haya sido de su agrado. :D. Los capítulos, planeo hacerlos más largos, ¿qué me dicen? xD.**

**Jeje, bien, ¿dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Quejas? Díganmelas por medio de su review, :D, yo les contestaré muy gustosa. xD.**

**Agradezco a las personas que se han dado una vuelta por este fic.; y al mismo tiempo, a las personas que me han dejado su bellísimo review en el capítulo anterior. De todo corazón, gracias. :'D.**

**Bueno, besos/abrazos mandados con mucho cariño. Nos leemos. Bye. :D.**

**Para todos los mexicanos: ¡Felices fiestas patrias! xDDDD.**


	4. La noche de borrachera

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La noche de borrachera.  
**

Era una nueva noche en aquella ciudad. En una gran limosina blanca, los cuatro jóvenes que antes se habían llevado un muy gran susto al encontrarse tan sorpresivamente en su mismo apartamento, viajaban en esa limosina.

El chico rubio de acercó a la pelinegra con intensión de hacerle la charla. Usui traía un simple pantalón de vestir negro, más una camisa blanca de manga larga a medio abotonar, con unos zapatos negros. La chica traía un vestido blanco con amplitud, un poco más arriba de la altura de la rodilla, de escote en forma de corazón, más un cinturón ancho liso en la cintura de color morado, junto con las costuras y los encajes del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran de tacón pequeño, color lila. Unos aretes de brillantes más una pulsera ancha dorada completaron el hermoso vestuario de Misaki.

Mientras que Suzuna y Hinata se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Hinata traía un pantalón de mezclilla gris, con una camisa de manga larga azul y unas botas negras. Suzuna tenía un vestido negro corto, como a medio muslo, entallado, dando a relucir sus lindas curvas, con un escote con fisura y mangas tres cuartos, a la altura del codo. Unas zapatillas altas, unos aretes de aro grandes y una pulsera de color plateado completaban su hermoso vestuario.

―Dime, Misaki, ¿eres de Japón? ―inició la conversación Usui, mirando a la chica pelinegra. Ella lo ignoró, hablándole a su hermana.

Usui sonrió para sí mismo, hasta que miró a su amigo. Aparentemente tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Él lo interrogó con la mirada para recibir una seña de su amigo, donde se sobaba su estómago.

―¡Aquí nos bajamos, señor, gracias! ―gritó Misaki al chofer, dónde jaló a su hermana Suzuna para salir de aquella lujosa limosina.

Bajaban con prisa de aquella limosina, comenzando a dirigirse a su destino. Pero Takumi las detuvo, llamando su atención saliendo por el quemacocos de aquella limosina.

―Oh, vamos, Misaki, un trago ―Le gritó. Ella solo se volteó a verlo con seriedad.

―No, Usui, gracias. Ya tenemos planes ―contestó―. Iremos a cenar, para así después planear lo que haremos después.

Con eso, volvió a su camino, pero las palabras del chico la hicieron retractarse y volver hacia él, ya que esas palabras le cayeron como agua helada.

―Increíble, Misaki: hiciste planes para hacer planes.

Las palabras le hicieron recordar tremendamente lo que había vivido hace un par de semanas. Lo miró sorprendida, para después cambiar su rostro a uno más firme que el de antes.

―¿Disculpa?

―Te has de ver bonita con el pelo suelto ―Sonrió burlonamente. Misaki se lo acarició y dijo:

―Pero lo traigo suelto.

―Vamos, Misaki, un solo trago ―intentó volverla a convencer. Misaki solo lo miró―. Te reto ―Con eso, Misaki lo miró, para después sonreír burlonamente.

Ahí, ambas regresaron a la limosina: una Misaki retada; y una Suzuna estresada. Llegaron al bar más cercano, donde Hinata y Suzuna se sentaron en una mesa, mientras que Takumi y Misaki en otra. En la mesa de Hinata, muchas chicas se le acercaron al castaño. Él, con un rostro inocente, les comenzó a hacer la plática a aquellas chicas, con una molesta Suzuna.

Takumi y Misaki comenzaban una plática entre ellos, mientras bebían una copa de Brandy.

―Bueno, Misaki, dime, ¿a qué vienes a la ciudad de la lujuria? ―Inició la conversación Takumi, mientras bebía de su copa.

―Pues, ya sabes, me gusta ser espontánea, relajada; así como todos los demás, ¿y qué me dices tú? ―Lo dijo de una manera tan rápida que ni ella se lo creyó. Usui lo dejó pasar para responder a su pregunta.

―¿Yo? Pues, vengo del trabajo; es un viaje de negocios, un viaje… soy importante en mi campo ―dijo el rubio, mirando la mesa de vidrio que tanto tallaba.

―Ah, ¿enserio?

―No, la verdad no ―Dio un gran suspiro―. En realidad, ya no tengo trabajo ―Tomó su copa y la alzó―, así que, salud por eso.

Misaki solo quedó perpleja, no había visto la sinceridad con la que hablaba, así que también tomó su copa, y sonriendo, se dispuso a hablar antes.

―Pues, un chico se cansó de mí, así que, salud ―Chocó su copa con la del rubio. Él sonrió impactado, pero no se quedó atrás.

―¿Te mencioné qué me despidió mi jefe y tío?

―¿Te mencioné qué planeé una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para mi prometido y la sorpresa fue que terminó conmigo frente a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos que estaban escondidos en la sala? ―Sonrió triunfante.

Takumi sonreía más impactado que antes, mirando la sonrisa de la chica pelinegra. Sin más que decir, alzó su copa y dijo:

―Tú ganas ―Chocó su copa para después dirigirse al camarero―. Disculpa, vamos a necesitar toda esa botella.

Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía platicando amablemente con las chicas que estaban ahí, con él y su acompañante, Suzuna. Ella, solo estaba harta y desesperada.

―Sí, puedo comer de todo ―respondía a la pregunta de la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo―. Todos dicen que soy un glotón, pero no me importa: mientras más comida, mejor ―Sonreía alegremente, comiendo su ya cuarto plato de comida.

―¿Saben algo, chicas? ―había interrumpido Suzuna, un poco desesperada―. Él tiene novia.

Hinata la miró sorprendido y molesto, para después decir:

―Sí, chicas. Les presento a mi amiga, ella es lesbiana ―dijo, señalando a Suzuna. Ella solo rió por la inmadurez ―aunque ella no se quedaba atrás― de su ahora conocido―. Cuéntales de tú equipo de futbol y de tu amante…

Suzuna solo recogió su bolso y se fue de la mesa.

Pasaron más horas juntos; Misaki y Takumi ya estaban en un casino muy popular de todas Las Vegas, apostando como todo buen jugador, junto con todos los apostadores compulsivos del lugar. Habían pasado ya varios juegos, habían ganado bastante, hasta que, de nuevo, Takumi apostó.

―¿Qué te parece un diez a uno, con un ciento veinticinco, por un doble cuatro? ―comentó Takumi, poniendo las fichas en la respectiva casilla y tomando los dados. Misaki aceptó, mirando hacia las casillas.

―Claro, lanza los dados ―Misaki seguía mirando el tablero, esperando a Usui a que lanzara los dados.

―¿Qué? No, no, no. Sé que no ganaré, lánzalos tú, princesa ―Le tendió los dados a Misaki, mirándola con confianza. Un leve rubor se apareció en sus mejillas, para después sonreír con confianza.

―Bien ―Tomó los dados, para después lanzarlos, gritando con entusiasmo―. Doble cuatro, ¡doble cuatro! ¡Doble cuatro!

Al caer los dados, todos gritaron de emoción al descubrir que en efecto había caído un doble cuatro. Ambos se llevaron una fortuna en ese pequeño juego.

Se fueron en la gran limosina que tenían lista, saliendo por el quemacocos y gritando con alegría, como era característico en aquella noche en Las Vegas. Poco tiempo después llegaron a una de las mejores fiestas de todo el lugar, donde siguieron bebiendo y divirtiéndose entre ellos. En un momento dado, Misaki pidió en la barra una botella de Champagne, y un cuchillo grande, para después volver con Takumi. Él la esperaba impaciente.

―Takumi, ¿quieres ver un truco? Siempre lo hago en las fiestas ―decía Misaki mientras colocaba la botella delante de ella, con la boquilla hacia afuera y colocando el cuchillo en la base de la boquilla.

―Espera, Misaki, ¿lo vas a cortar? ―preguntaba incrédulo, mirando como su compañera se preparaba.

Segundos después, ella cortó la boquilla de la botella, la cual salió volando a una dirección imposible de predecir, mientras la espuma caía a grandes pasos. Ambos gritaron de la emoción.

―Lo cortaste ―Todavía seguía sin creerlo, mientras Misaki reía divertida.

Habían tomado ya varias copas, dónde por un momento, ellos se apartaron de la fiesta y se fueron a hablar, algo ebrios ya. Se confesaban todo, e incluso llegó un momento donde Misaki se sinceró al máximo con Usui. Otras horas más adelante, Misaki ya estaba totalmente ebria, acompañada de Takumi. Ella tenía un pequeño vaso, alzándolo al aire, mientras se ponía sobre la barra de bebidas, ayudada por Usui. Estaba a punto de dar su discurso de la noche; después de por fin dar sus primeras palabras, comenzó a gritar:

―¡Quiero brindar! ¡Brindo por todos aquellos que hayan sido abandonados! ¡Y también por todos que hayan sido despedidos!

Todos los fiesteros de esa noche gritaban con entusiasmo, entre ellos, Takumi. Él seguía mirando con ojos perdidos a la pelinegra. Ella seguía hablando.

―¡Cuando yo diga "al dia…", ustedes lo completan! ―gritaba Misaki, sosteniendo su vaso y alzándolo―. ¡Al dia…!

―¡Blo!

―¡Al dia…!

―¡Blo!

Y ahí, comenzó a dar vueltas tomando de su vaso de un jalón el contenido alcohólico, para después reír escandalosamente, acompañada del sonido alto de la música y de los gritos de las personas que festejaban esa noche, hasta que en un arranque de locura, Misaki pidió que se vaciara la barra de bebidas, dándole oportunidad para su idea.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr y después a lanzarse sobre la barra, comenzando a deslizarse sobre ella, gritando de alegría y emoción. Hasta que llegó al final de la barra y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Todos se quedaron callados al notar esa escena, hasta que Misaki se volvió a poner de pie y volvió a gritar, alegrando a todos ahí. Se empezó a reír y al intentar recargarse, se le fue la mano y volvió a caer.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente, los cuatro jóvenes estaban más que perdidos entre la fiesta, disfrutando al máximo esa noche en Las Vegas. Hinata y Suzuna no se quedaban atrás: el primero, estaba entre las chicas bailando y divirtiéndose con ellas; la segunda, había bebido tanto que en una de esas se cayó en la piscina que estaba ahí ubicada.

Entre sus pláticas, Misaki y Takumi ya no sabían ni lo que decían.

―Yo por lo general no soy sincero ―hablaba, o mejor dicho, gritaba Takumi, tratando de hacer que la pelinegra lo escuchara. Ella rió por aquel comentario.

―Por favor; por lo general no soy tan divertida ―Y volvió a reír, mirando a Takumi―. Y lo mejor, es que tú si me entiendes, Usui.

―Claro, hay conexión.

―Porque eres la última persona con la que dormiría, ¿lo sabes? ―gritaba, tomando otro trago de su vaso.

―Jamás ―Ahora gritaba Takumi, alzando incluso los brazos para así aclarar que nunca lo haría.

―Sí: nunca, nunca, ¡nunca! ―gritó una vez más, para así mirar a Takumi.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban besándose con pasión y subiendo a la habitación de alguno de los dos. Entraron aun si separarse, rompiendo y tirando todo lo que obstruyera su camino. Dirigiéndose hacia la recámara de aquel penthouse, comenzando con una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, entre recuerdos y momentos que pasaron.

Esa noche, aparte de hacer una locura, se entregaron en un arranque de borrachera, cuerpo a cuerpo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Dios, no saben el trabajo qué me costó hacer esta escena, O.O, pero bueno, salió como salió, hice lo mejor que pude. xD. Aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. :D.**

**Si quieren, pueden dejarme su opinión por medio de su review, ****, yo con gusto les contestaré, además de que siempre son bien recibidos. XD.**

**Gracias a las personas que han pasado a leer mi humilde fic, también a las que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review cada capítulo; de todo corazón, gracias. :D.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos ustedes, chicos y/o chicas, :D. Nos leeremos después. Adiós. :D.**


	5. El gran premio mayor

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El gran premio mayor.**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la hizo despertar. Tenía una gran jaqueca, y toda su ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación. Ella trataba de despertar bien, tallándose la cara con sus manos. Inconscientemente volteó a mirar su mano, en donde tenía escrito un "para Usui" encerrado en un corazón rojo. Ella se asustó y rápidamente se comenzó a tallar su mano, tratando de eliminar ese corazón.

―Que se quite, que se quite… ―susurraba, mientras veía desvanecer levemente el corazón. Ella suspiró de alivio.

Al volverse a tallar su rostro con su mano ahora manchada de tinta negra y roja, sintió que en ella había algo que no encajaba, así que, de nueva cuenta, la miró, dándose cuenta de que un hermoso anillo de oro, con un grabado de un par de dados estaba en su mano. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama aun mirando el anillo que estaba en su mano. Asustada, comenzó a examinar la habitación, con ambas manos en su boca por la gran impresión, hasta que en el espejo gigantesco que estaba a un lado de la cama, había una pequeña nota, dirigida a ella. Ella se sorprendió y asustó más por lo que decía.

―"Hola, querida esposa. Estamos en el buffet. Takumi".

Misaki quedó con la boca abierta, para después comenzar a gritar, golpeando la cama y golpeándose a ella contra la cama, gritando:

―¡Que no sea cierto! ¡Que no sea cierto!

Mientras tanto, en el buffet de aquel hermoso hotel, ya estaban el chico rubio y su amigo pelicastaño, comenzando a tomar la comida de aquella gigantesca mesa. Mientras que Takumi tenía un pequeño plato con comida razonable, Hinata llenaba su plato algo grande de comida qué ni en el mismo plato cabía. Por eso, su amigo lo ayudaba a cargar la diversa comida que se ponía al plato.

―Pero, Usui ―comenzó la charla Hinata, con algo de comida en su boca―, no puedes divorciarte aquí, tienes que hacerlo donde vives ―tomó más comida y la introdujo a la boca de jalón. Usui estaba más que sorprendido por eso―. Además, amigo, lo que tú quieres es una anulación ―Y tragó la comida de su boca. Usui suspiró.

―Gracias ―contestó algo sarcástico por las palabras de su amigo―. Ese es el problema: lo que pasa en Las Vegas, lo pagas al volver a casa ―Y suspiró una vez más.

―Suzuna, acaso, ¿no hubo un instante en la noche en la que, tal vez, no sé, estaba a punto de casarme con un completo desconocido y dijeras, "oye, aquí es justo donde debo intervenir"? ―Le reclamaba Misaki a su hermana mientras estaban en el elevador a punto de bajar al buffet del hotel. Suzuna tenía una mente perdida.

―La verdad, hermana, es que vomité en mi propio bolso, así que…

No dijo más. La mirada de su hermana mayor casi la mataba, así que solo se quedó callada. Misaki solo suspiró frustrada.

Unos minutos después, llegaron al buffet junto con sus dos conocidos a acompañarlos a desayunar. Los cuatro traían sonrisas extrañas en sus rostros, esas clásicas sonrisas de: "Dios, ¿por qué?". Se saludaron entre todos, las dos hermanas se sentaron al lado de ellos, para después no saber qué hacer, hasta que Misaki rompió el silencio, haciendo plática a todos.

―Creo que necesitaré mucho, pero mucho café ―Misaki tomó una taza y, diciendo eso, empezó a reír.

―Pues, Misa, tómalo, después de todo, lo mío es tuyo, ¿no? ―Y así, Takumi comenzó a reír de manera extraña, al igual que todos los demás. Él le empezó a servir rápidamente, para después darle su pequeña taza a la pelinegra, mientras Misaki le robaba un trago de jugo de naranja a Takumi. Suzuna le robaba un trozo de pan a Hinata, mientras él la observaba con una mirada de pocos amigos.

―Increíble, qué buen jugo de naranja ―exclamó Misaki, al terminar de probar aquel exquisito jugo.

―Sí, es muy bueno ―Le dijo el rubio, después de darle un bocado a su comida. Mientras tanto, Hinata le arrebataba de mala manera su trozo de pan a Suzuna, y ella lo miraba sorprendida.

―Por mi parte, no me gusta mucho la pulpa ―comentó Usui, mirando a la pelinegra, para después preguntarle―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―No, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho ―contestó, mirando a Takumi. Ambos se miraron y Misaki, para romper aquella tensión, habló―. Ta… Usui, necesitamos hablar.

Misaki se levantó, para después ser seguida de él. Hinata ponía un rostro hermoso y feliz, mientras Suzuna solo rodaba los ojos.

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella ya estaba jugando en uno de los juegos; el clásico juego del tragamonedas. Misaki tiraba de la palanca, por segunda vez no ganaba nada en el juego. Iba por la tercera, cuando el chico rubio llegó a su lado, sorprendiéndola. Ambos comenzaron a sonreírse, para que después Misaki comenzara a hablar.

―Y, que noche, ¿no? ―preguntó, moviéndose de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente. Usui asintió.

―Sí, así es, una noche que recordaremos por siempre ―Intentó aliviar la tensión, pero no lo logró―. Lo de anoche fue lo máximo.

Misaki solo reía de lo nerviosa que estaba, al mismo tiempo que Usui.

―Aunque ―continuó Takumi―, en realidad hubo un detallito que…

―Sí ―interrumpió Misaki―, ya sé de qué detallito hablas ―dijo, mostrando discretamente su mano, en la cual, estaba colocado en anillo de compromiso. Ambos volvieron a reír.

―Mira, lo que voy a decir es algo sencillo, así que lo voy a decir y ya…

―Un momento, un momento ―interrumpió Misaki, por segunda vez―, estás, ¿estás botándome, Takumi?

Takumi no supo que responder.

―O sea que no…

―No, yo vine aquí botarte a ti ―Y rió, por fin, cuando la tensión se dispersó.

―Ah, ¿enserio? ¡Qué alivio! Desastre evadido ―Y él también sonrió.

―Sí, te apoyo totalmente.

―Sentí que los Grandes Espíritus me hablaban ―Misaki asentía a todo lo que decía―, de la que nos salvamos. ¡Libre al fin! He vuelto a nacer…

―¡Ya entendí! Gracias ―gritó Misaki, al mirar como el rubio se alejaba de ella alegremente. Usui volvió.

―Perdón, es que, me da la impresión de que tú estás buscando la relación formal y a mí no… ―Intentaba excusarse él, mirando como Misaki comenzaba a ponerse seria y a enfadarse―, no te ofendas, pero parece que eres muy demandante, y lo que tú necesitas es un equipo completo y no lo soy yo ―Misaki seguía enojándose cada vez más―. El ma-matrimonio es anticuado y ya no está de moda…

―Otra vez, ¿estás botándome, Usui? ―volvió a preguntar, emanando de sí misma un aura negra y maligna, con llamas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras miraba al rubio.

―Hay, Ayuzawa, me das miedo, no me mires con esos ojos.

―Hay, ¿dónde estás, Usui? ¿En la salida? Te tengo noticias, la carrera inició hace mucho tiempo ―dijo ella, de manera metafórica, haciendo que el rubio la mirara molesto.

―Oh, gracias, y suerte con tú nuevo puesto; la nueva empleada maneja las críticas, muy mal ―contestó de mala manera, haciendo movimientos rápidos con sus manos. Misaki se volvió a molestar.

―Ja, ja, pues, ¿sabes qué? Deberías de dar pláticas, Takumi, de cómo no conservar el empleo ni con tú propio tío ―Ahora sí, Misaki había explotado―. Él es una de las personas biológicamente programadas para amarte y ni siquiera él te tolera.

―Increíble ―Usui, con la voz calmada, pero en su interior quería explotar, comenzó a hablar―. ¿Te das cuenta, Misaki? Tuviste que venir hasta Las Vegas para casarte con un completo desconocido y así probar que no eres un robot ―Usui sonreía divertido―. ¡Felicidades, Misaki! Tienes sentimientos ―Tomó por los hombros a la chica y, diciendo eso, la sacudió levemente.

―Oh, claro que tengo sentimientos, Takumi ―comentó, bastante molesta―. ¿Sabes lo que siento? ¡Siento nauseas!

―¡Claro-que-tengo-sentimientos! ¡Siento-nauseas! ―gritó el rubio con voz robótica, moviéndose como un robot, según él, imitando a la chica.

―¡¿Qué tienes cinco años?! ―Ya enojada, gritó la pelinegra.

―¡Tengo seis en realidad! ―contestó, explotando por fin―. ¡¿Sabes por qué esto no funcionaría?! ¡Porque jamás podría estar con una persona que está así de amargada!

―¡¿Amargada?!

―¡Amargada!

―¡Tú no sabes como soy! ―Le gritó, a punto de golpearlo―. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces bien!

―No, no te conozco, y algo me dice que tú tampoco ―contestó algo más tranquilo, hasta que se cansó―. Sabes que tienes mi número, no me hables.

―Tengo una mejor idea ―dijo, comenzando a sacar de su bolso una tarjeta de presentación para después lanzársela a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas―. ¡Por qué no me mandas un e-mail!

Y así comenzó a alejarse de él a paso muy rápido, hasta que el rubio la llamó.

―Misaki, ¡siempre tendremos Las Vegas! ―dijo, tomando la moneda de ella y así enseñársela con simplicidad.

―Ese es mi dinero, Usui ―Le dijo.

Él la ignoró y besó la moneda, para después meterla en la máquina y tirar de aquella palanca. Ambos comenzaron a alejarse, tomando rumbos diferentes, bastante fastidiados, hasta que el sonido de la máquina los hizo detener y voltear a mirar a la máquina. El sonido clásico del "Jackpot", anunciando al ganador, comenzó a escucharse por toda la sala, emanando de la máquina tragamonedas que ellos habían utilizado; el letrero de luces que tenía la cantidad de $3,000,000 de dólares comenzó a iluminarse; y mucha serpentina y confeti volaba por los aires.

Usui, al darse cuenta, fue derribado por su mejor amigo, donde ambos, al levantarse comenzaron a celebrar acercándose a la máquina. Misaki y Suzuna solo sonreían de la emoción. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr a la máquina, donde en pocos minutos tomaban fotos y videos, la demás gente aplaudía, felicitando a los ganadores. Unos minutos después, los encargados del hotel les tendieron un cheque gigantesco que daba la garantía de haber ganado el dinero. Usui lo tomó de un extremo, para después Misaki tomar el otro.

―Misaki, ¿qué haces? ―Le dijo por lo bajo, mirando de manera rara a su "esposa".

―Fue con mi moneda, Takumi ―contestó, mirando con molestia a su "esposo".

―Bien, cuadruplicaste tú inversión ―Él le tendió un billete, ella se lo arrebató.

―¿Crees que todo es tuyo?

―Claro que es mío; Yo metí la moneda en la máquina y jalé la palanca ―dijo, comenzando a arrebatarle el cheque gigante de sus manos. Ella resistió.

―Sí, mi dinero en una máquina qué yo estaba usando.

―¡Qué bien! ―Así, le arrebató el cheque de sus manos, molestando a la pelinegra―. Pero, si me disculpas, tengo un cheque gigante que depositar ―Usui comenzó a alejarse de ella, con el cheque gigante entre sus manos, dispuesto a irse, hasta que, Misaki lo detuvo, diciéndole algo que le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

―¡¿Qué pasó con eso de "lo mío es tuyo", mi amor?! ―Le gritó, haciéndolo detener―. Estamos casados, ¿lo olvidas, querido? ―Y así, enseñando su dedo anular, mostró su anillo en forma de dados, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Usui ya no supo qué hacer, así que se quedó callado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola, mundo! ¿Cómo están? Bien, ¿verdad? Pff, les presento el ya quinto capítulo de mi humilde fic. No creí que sería tan pronto, pero aquí está. :D.**

**Siento un poco la no tan grande demora, a quien le interese, xD. Tuve trabajos, tareas, etc., que tenía que cumplir, así que hasta ahora pude actualizar. Prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo. :D.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que han pasado a leer este humilde fic. También a las qué se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su review que me motiva a seguir con la historia. Les estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**No olviden dejarme un review, quiero saber su opinión. :D. No importa si es para felicitar, para dar sugerencias, o para corregir. Yo les contestaré lo más pronto que pueda. :D.**

**Besotes a todos, nos leeremos después. Bye, bye. :D. [Cualquier error, háganmelo saber]. ^-^/.**


	6. No será difícil

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. No será difícil.**

Habían regresado ya de ese excéntrico continente que está al otro lado del mundo, por fin a sus no tan dulces moradas en el hermoso país de Japón. Los cuatro jóvenes, al no tener unos recuerdos tan placenteros, no se hablaron en todo el camino de regreso. Inmediatamente, al aterrizar el avión, fueron a ver a un abogado para que así pudiera separar a ambos jóvenes. Él sólo les dio una fecha para presentarse a juicio, y así poder anular ese compromiso, además de ver quién se quedaría con el dinero.

Los días pasaron rápido, y ya estaban en juicio. Mientras Takumi tenía a su mejor amigo como abogado defensor; Misaki era su propio abogado. Pocas personas estaban presentes en aquel juicio. Suzuna estaba de espectadora, cerca de su hermana. Hinata hablaba con el juez: algo joven, se apreciaba que rondaba por los treinta; pelo negro azulado, corto; ojos de color entre azul y violeta; alto; vistiendo su túnica negra; larga; usando lentes con armazón grueso. Él escuchaba atentamente a Hinata, mientras el pelicastaño seguía hablando.

―Además, Señoría, mi cliente llevaba apenas cuatro horas de conocer a la señora Ayuzawa, antes de "casarse" ―dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Takumi solo asentía a todo lo que decía su amigo―, de las cuales pasaron tres horas y media en completa ebriedad.

El honorable juez, Soutarou Kanou, dio un gran suspiro de, aparentemente, frustración. Acomodándose de nuevo en su silla, se dirigió a la pelinegra, mirándola también con seriedad.

―Y usted, señora Ayuzawa, ¿tiene evidencia de que ambos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones al contraer matrimonio? ¿Qué no fue solo un timo? ―preguntó, mirando con seriedad a la pelinegra.

―Déjeme ver ―dijo, para comenzar a sacar diversas cosas de su portafolios―. Servirá, ¿una nota? ―preguntó mostrando en una pequeña bolsita de plástico, una servilleta con una nota qué decía "Misaki y Takumi: por siempre".

―Es un buen inicio ―dijo el juez, mirando la nota.

Misaki la mostró a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Usui y Hinata. Éste, miró de manera desaprobatoria a Usui, después de ver esa nota. Misaki le entregó la nota en sus manos al juez, para después regresar y sacar un gran cuadro.

―También hay una foto ―Y la mostró. En ésta estaban los dos jóvenes muy sonrientes, posando de manera divertida, con un fondo donde están varios letreros de Las Vegas. Hinata volvió a mirar de manera desaprobatoria a Takumi.

―De eso, no tenía ni idea, Usui ―Le susurró, comenzando a sacar unos papeles de su portafolio.

―Ah, cierto ―dijo Misaki, comenzando a acercarse a un televisor―, también hay un video ―Todos comenzaron a mirar esa pequeña pantalla, donde, Misaki, al apretar un botón del control remoto de la misma, comenzó a reproducir el video.

―"La voy a mantener, y la voy a amar, y la voy a seguir manteniendo, porque es mi esposa" ―Se reproducía el video, donde Takumi, en estado de ebriedad, decía esas palabras, aunque apenas se le podía entender lo que decía. En el mismo, Misaki y Takumi, cuando terminó, comenzaron a gritar en modo afirmativo, hasta que llegó a interrumpir alguien más.

―"Son una hermosa pareja" ―gritó Hinata, en el mismo video. Se le podía apreciar su estado de ebriedad, ya que tampoco se le entendía muy bien lo que decía. El juez, Kanou, miró de manera desaprobatoria al castaño.

―¿Ese eres tú, niño?

Hinata no supo qué responder.

―No traigo puesto mis lentes, así que no alcanzo a ver.

El juez hizo un ademán con sus manos, callando a los presentes. Unos segundos después, cuando todos guardaron silencio, comenzó a hablar.

―Ustedes, no me agradan ―comenzó, mirando de manera seria y algo fuerte a los chicos. Ellos sólo se dedicaron a prestar atención―. Su generación de veinteañeros, no me agrada: siempre están con su "Las Vegas"; su "Internet" y su "lo quiero ahora", y demás.

Misaki y Takumi se miraron entre ellos, algo confundidos.

―Los homosexuales no están manchando la santidad del matrimonio; el problema, son ustedes ―decía, mientras se acomodaba en su silla, de nueva cuenta―. El matrimonio de basa en el amor y el compromiso; por ejemplo: yo llevo 10 años casado con la misma mujer maravillosa, irritante y, tal vez, desesperante. He de admitir que hay días que quisiera prenderle fuego, pero no lo hago, ¿por qué? Porque la amo ―dijo, suspirando levemente―, y eso sería ilegal ―completó, ganándose una mirada asustada por parte de los presentes―. ¿Y saben qué? Tal vez sea anticuado, pero cuando yo dije esos votos en alto, frente a todos, los dije muy enserio.

―Este fulano es un loco ―susurró Shintani, tapando la boquilla de su micrófono, para que así no lo escuchara. Usui lo calló, matándolo con la mirada.

―Antes, mejor dicho, si decido dejar que ustedes dos terminen con este matrimonio me voy a asegurar de que primero intenten todo para hacerlo funcionar; y al decir todo, hablo muy enserio ―Técnicamente, el juez comenzó a gritar.

Misaki y Takumi comenzaron a sorprenderse con lo que decía, tanto que, cuando terminó esa frase, ambos comenzaron a gritar para que así no decidiera eso para ambos. Hinata y Suzuna trataban de tranquilizar a sus compañeros, respectivamente.

―Señoría, usted no puede hacer eso ―dijo Takumi, antes de volver a sentarse para tranquilizarse.

―Claro que puedo, niño ―contestó, sonriendo levemente―. ¿Alguno de los dos tiene dónde vivir?

―Yo no, por el momento, pero lo tendré ―Interrumpió Misaki―. Es que acabo de terminar con mi prometido y, verá…

―Señora Ayuzawa, no está ayudando a su causa ―Ahora el juez la interrumpió. Misaki suspiró algo frustrada―, ¿qué me dices tú, niño bonito? ¿Tienes un lugar dónde vivir?

Usui sólo pudo asentir algo lento.

―Bien, ya encontramos su nidito de amor ―dijo, Kanou, muy sonriente―. Lo que voy a hacer es congelar esos tres millones de dólares por seis meses, y sentenciarlos a ustedes dos a seis meses de auténtico matrimonio ―Ambos chicos se miraban molestos y sorprendidos. El juez siguió hablando―; para mantenerlos vigilados, tendrán que ir, por lo menos, una vez por semana a terapia matrimonial. Ahora quiero que me escuchen bien: más les vale que respeten mis reglas o voy a congelar esos tres millones de dólares en un periodo tan largo, tan complicado y tan costoso que ninguno de ustedes dos jamás, escuchen bien, ¡jamás!, verían ni un solo centavo de ese dinero.

Misaki y Takumi sólo se dedicaban a mirarse con asombro y susto, mientras el juez seguía dictando su sentencia.

―Qué más, qué más, ¡ah, sí! Solo una cosa más: ¡los vuelvo a declarar marido y mujer!

Y dicho esto, tomó su mazo y lo hizo sonar, mientras que los dos jóvenes esposos ponían cara de preocupación.

Salieron ya de ese tribunal, donde ya afuera, Misaki comenzó a hablar con su hermana, mientras que Usui le reclamaba a su amigo. La demás gente que pasaba a su alrededor, miraba como los dos amigos se mataban con sus palabras.

―Hinata, ¿puede hacer eso? ¿El juez puede hacer eso?

―Claro que sí, Usui, es el juez: puede hacer lo que quiera ―Le contestó, comenzando a sacar un par de dulces de su traje color gris que en esos momentos portaba.

―Misaki ―En el otro lado de la calle, Suzuna hablaba con su hermana―, si haces lo que dice el juez, se verá obligado a concederte el divorcio, y posiblemente, dividirá los fondos del dinero, ya que están dentro matrimonio.

―Sí, Usui, dividirá los fondos: medio millón a cada uno ―dijo Hinata, mientras masticaba una pequeña bola de caramelo. Usui suspiró frustrado.

―Sanshita, no hiciste nada ahí adentro ―Se quejó, mientras le tiraba sus dulces, para después alejarse de su amigo.

―Usui, ¡ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Shintani! ―Se quejó, para después reclamar lo más importante, al menos para él―. ¡Mis dulces!

Mientras que Misaki y Takumi se acercaban a un paso muy decidido, Suzuna acompañaba a su hermana, dándole apoyo; Shintani alcanzaba a su amigo, quien le reclamaba y lloriqueaba por haberle tirado sus dulces.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Takumi, llegando a Misaki.

―¿Y? ―respondió Misaki, haciéndole frente.

―Puedo hacer lo que sea por seis meses ―dijo el rubio―, no use pantalones por seis meses: esto es pan comido ―Y sonrió divertido. Misaki sacudió su cabeza, para así borrar las palabras del rubio―. Si tú no puedes…

―Oh, claro que puedo ―Lo interrumpió, sonriendo de manera retadora―, y si estás insinuando que yo no lo lograré, pues, estás muy equivocado, cerebrito.

―Genial, genial ―intervino Shintani, previniendo un ataque de palabras por parte de su amigo―, está decidido.

―Véanlo como un trato comercial ―dijo Suzuna―: vivan juntos por seis meses, y recibirán millón y medio ―Miró a Misaki. Ella tenía la vista fija en Takumi, de una manera retadora: Takumi sólo reía divertido.

―No será difícil ―dijo, aun sonriendo, tendiéndole la mano a su esposa.

―Sé qué duro no será ―Estrechó la mano de Takumi y así, Takumi se empezó a retirar, junto con su amigo.

Misaki y Suzuna hicieron lo mismo, para empezar a empacar las cosas de ella y así, irse a su nuevo hogar, junto con su esposo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! De nueva cuenta, ¿cómo han estado? Bien, ¿verdad? Mmmm… bien, les presento el sexto capítulo de mí humilde fic. No saben lo feliz que estoy. :D.**

**Bien, etto… mi cerebro, simple y sencillamente, está seco (mucha tarea lo afecta, xD), así que, solo haré lo que siempre hago, :D.**

**Agradezco a aquellas personitas que se han tomado la molestia en pasar a leer mi fic; al mismo tiempo, a las que se han tomado unos minutos de su valioso tiempo en dejarme su opinión por medio de su review. :D.**

**Igual, cualquier opinión o queja, sugerencia o reclamo, háganmelo saber por medio de su review. Les contestaré en cuanto pueda. :D.**

**Bien, es todo. Nos leeremos después. Adiós, :D. [Cualquier error que hayan encontrado, no duden en hacérmelo saber. ^-^].**


	7. No, sí será difícil

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. No, sí será difícil.**

_Yo sé que todo estará bien, es decir, él dijo aquella noche que vivía bien. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué será "bien" para él? ¿Y si su apartamento es un chiquero? ¿Sí vive, o mejor dicho, vivía con otras mujeres y han dejado ahí su "marca" que diga claramente: "yo estuve aquí"? ¡No! Es tan asqueroso. El tan solo pensar en… ¡pero qué diablos! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, Misaki! Todo estará bien; ya verás que sí…_

―Hemos llegado ―La voz del chofer de aquel taxi sacó de sus pensamientos a Misaki, quien estaba más que preocupada al llegar a aquel gigantesco edificio lleno de apartamentos.

Suzuna, quien rápidamente pagó al chofer, salió primero para así sacar un par de maletas del taxi. Misaki salió después cargando así una caja grande, donde tenía guardados varios objetos sin importancia, al menos para su hermana. Ambas, al estar frente a la puerta principal, se miraron para que así Suzuna tranquilizara a su hermana; Misaki se puso muy nerviosa, y no exactamente por irse a vivir a un nuevo lugar para ella, sino por todas las sorpresas con las qué se encontraría. Tocó el timbre que daba directamente al apartamento de su esposo, justo cuando su hermana sacaba su pequeño celular y comenzaba a grabar.

―Sonríe para la cámara, hermana ―dijo Suzuna al comenzar a grabar. Misaki sacaba un paquete de seis cervezas, y comenzó a hablar a través del aparato.

―Hola, Takumi, soy yo, ábreme ―dijo la pelinegra, de una manera dulce, mirando de vez en vez el celular de su hermana.

―_Es el último piso _―contestó el rubio, de mala manera. Segundos después, Misaki y Suzuna entraron pacientemente, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Al encontrarse, justo frente al departamento de él, Misaki le entregó ese paquete de seis cervezas. Suzuna seguía grabando, mientras estaban bajo las miradas confundidas de los dos jóvenes amigos. Misaki comenzó a hablar frente a la cámara, con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Hola! ―saludó, mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios―. Mira lo que te traje, querido ―Y señaló las cervezas, entregándoselas. Takumi rápidamente hizo una seña a Hinata, quien sacó su celular y, de igual manera que las chicas, comenzaron a grabar lo que sucedía.

―Aquí tenemos a una buena esposa, intentando hacer que su matrimonio funcione ―La voz de Suzuna se escuchó, de esas clásicas voces de conductores de radio o presentadores de programas televisivos. Mientras que Hinata grababa a Takumi, y él comenzó a hablar.

―Ah, ¡gracias, cariño! ¡Qué hermoso regalo! Voy a comprarte una caja llena de tampones para darte las gracias ―De igual manera, dijo Usui, con una voz de comercial. Hinata comenzó a reírse por la ridiculez de su amigo. Misaki rodó los ojos, pero volvió a sonreír―. Seré un buen esposo.

Le entregó las cervezas a Hinata y, en un movimiento rápido tomó a Misaki para comenzar a besarla de manera asquerosa. Misaki no correspondía como era debido, primeramente por la brusquedad con la que lo hacía, en segunda, por la asquerosidad que sentía. La separó de sí, empujándolo con fuerza, para limpiarse los labios, muy molesta. Usui volvió a sonreír de manera divertida.

―Lo siento, linda, pero sabes que no puedo controlarme contigo; me tienes muy enamorado ―dijo de manera sensual, para después abrazarla fuertemente, tocándole el trasero. Misaki ahora sí que explotó.

―Pues, no es tanto como me tienes a mí ―dijo de manera brusca, separándose de él, para después abrazarlo y, tocar su entrepierna, con fuerza brutal, para después sonreír de manera altanera. Takumi intentaba no gritar de dolor.

El rubio la separó de él de manera rápida y, de movimiento rápido, la cargó entre sus brazos, muy molesto. Misaki se sorprendió por ese acto tan desprevenido de él. Hinata y Suzuna no dejaban de grabar todo lo que hacían y decían.

―¿Entramos, señora Usui? ―dijo el rubio, para después entrar de manera apresurada, con una Misaki enojada, y un amigo y una hermana divertidos.

―¿Quieres qué te ayude? ―preguntó Hinata, guardando ya su celular.

―Gracias ―dijo Suzuna, entregándole una caja.

Al entrar al departamento, Usui muy molesto, dejó caer al suelo a Misaki, quien gritó por tal golpazo que se dio. Usui sólo la miró, mientras Misaki lo mataba con miradas. Atrás entraron Hinata y Suzuna; ella miraba de manera molesta al rubio. Él brincó a Misaki, para pasar al otro lado de la sala. Misaki, con dificultad, se puso de pie.

―Perdón, amor, no estás muy ligera qué digamos ―dijo Misaki, tomando una botella de cerveza, para tomar de ella. Después le dijo, muy sonriente y divertido―. Bienvenida a casa.

Misaki comenzó a examinar el lugar, encontrando cosas disgustosas para ella: solo tenía un pequeño sofá de color rojo; una alacena donde guardaba unos pocos vasos, platos y cubiertos, ya que el resto estaba en el fregadero, muy sucios y descuidados; ropa sucia regada por todos lados; un olor algo desagradable; y con basura en la única habitación del departamento. Pudo notar que, a pesar de todas las asquerosidades del lugar, era un departamento al estilo occidental, no al oriental. Misaki quedó pasmada al encontrar algo que simple y sencillamente no cuadraba con el lugar.

―Oye, Usui, tienes una barra literalmente a mitad de la sala ―Le reclamó. Él la ignoró, cuando Suzuna comenzó a hablar.

―Hay, Misa, no está tan mal ―dijo su hermana, comenzando a dejar la caja que cargaba en el suelo. Misaki la miró, algo sorprendida―. Pero, recuerda, yo nunca viviría aquí ―Y rió. Misaki soltó un bufido.

Hinata y Usui miraban cómo Misaki tragaba saliva y ponía gestos en su rostro. Ella seguía inspeccionando el lugar, y al darse cuenta de las miradas del par de chicos, sonrió de manera altanera y ruda.

―¿Qué me miran? ―preguntó, comenzando a acercarse a la puerta del baño―. Esto no es nada: recibí un duro entrenamiento infernal debido al Kung-fu y al Karate; esto no será nada ―dijo, para así abrir la puerta del baño. Puso una cara de asco al ver todo lo que sucedía en aquel pequeño baño.

Ese pequeño baño, estaba peor que asqueroso: la bata de Usui tirada a mitad de suelo; hisopos sucios y papeles de baño usados regados por el piso; la tina y el escusado con un cierto percudido en sus cortezas blancas; utensilios, como jabón, afeitadora, pasta y cepillo de dientes, estaban sobre la tina de baño; el espejo estaba percudido, apenas se veía el reflejo; mientras que en el lavamanos había muchos vellos pegados en él. Con el olor asqueroso que se emanaba gracias al poco cuidado del lugar, más la comida tirada en todo el perímetro, Misaki y Suzuna pusieron cara de asco. Shintani y Takumi se acercaron a mirar.

―Suzuna, no podré hacer esto ―Le susurró, a punto de desmayarse.

―No tires todos esos vellos ―dijo Takumi, muy cerca del oído de la chica―, los estoy guardando para acerté algo especial ―Y sonrió―, no sé, tal vez un gorro, o un suéter.

Shintani rió; Takumi sonrió; Suzuna estaba a punto de vomitar; y Misaki mataba a Takumi con la mirada.

―¿Acaso entrenas simios aquí adentro? ―preguntó, cerrando la puerta del baño. Usui negó―. Digo, cuando alguien te gusta, toleras este tipo de cosas; pero como tú no me interesas, vas a tener que limpiar, Usui ―ordenó, poniendo uno de sus rostros firmes.

―Bueno, como yo no estoy aquí por orden del juez, me voy retirando ―dijo el castaño, comenzando a despedirse de su amigo, para después salir del departamento.

―Tiene razón ―dijo Suzuna, dejando otra caja, pero no sin antes sacar una botella.

―Suzuna…

―Hermana, medio millón de dólares ―Le susurró, para después entregarle la botella que tenía entre sus manos ―Ten, Misaki, es antibacterial ―Miró la puerta del baño, para que después le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Empezó a salir del departamento, no sin antes gritarle a su hermana―. ¡A trabajar, Misaki! ¡Buena suerte!

La pelinegra de ojos de color ámbar, suspiró frustrada. Usui siguió sonriendo interesado.

Llegó la noche rápidamente. Takumi preparaba el pequeño sofá, acomodando una almohada y una colcha. Mientras tanto, Misaki se ponía su ropa de dormir completada por un mini-short de seda, blanco y una blusa de tirantes negra, con bordeas blancos. Su cabello recogido para sentirse más cómoda, al contrario de Takumi: el traía u simple pantalón de pijama, azul con una playera negra. Misaki, al salir del baño al terminar de cambiarse, miró como el joven le señaló el sofá, diciendo con la mirada: "que pases buena noche". Misaki suspiró, para después comenzar a hablar.

―Parece que vas a estar cómodo ―dijo Misaki. A Usui le sorprendió lo que dijo, pero sólo volvió a sonreír, algo que a la pelinegra le estaba cansando, y muchísimo―. ¿Dónde está la cama? Ya que supongo que tienes una, ¿no? ―preguntó, mirándolo de manera seria. Él señaló la pequeña puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

―Sí, ahí está la cama ―Le dijo. Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

―Descansa ―Le dijo la pelinegra, acercándose a la pequeña puerta. Takumi se sentaba en el pequeño sofá, mirándola fijamente.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, miró que había una base plegable. Misaki miró algo sorprendida a Takumi, pero giró rápidamente al escuchar que esa base comenzaba a caerle encima. Ella se quitó con un gran grito de horror, y miró que, al caer la base, tenía incrustado un colchón plegable, que al caer, se abrió a los lados, dejando ver que era una cama plegable, tamaño matrimonial. Ella miró aterrorizada al rubio, quien sólo sonreía divertido.

―Huy, estuvo cerca, Misaki ―dijo, riendo muy quedito. Ella estaba a punto de matarlo.

―Usui, esto es un asco ―Le dijo, examinando la cama, que tenía una cobija hecha pelota, más un poco de ropa del rubio. Él se encogió de hombros.

―No, sólo tiene un poco de mí ―dijo, volviéndose a poner de pie―, y de otras personas ―Al terminar la frase, volvió a reír al ver la expresión de asco que tenía su esposa.

Unos minutos después ella había puesto muchas velas aromatizadas alrededor de la cama, mientras quitaba toda la ropa de la cama, echando muy repetidamente un desinfectante en rociador, bajo la mirada de su esposo, quien ya estaba acostado en el sofá.

―Usui, ¿puedo dormir en el sofá? ―preguntó la pelinegra, mirando con súplica al rubio. Él sonrió, para después negar con la cabeza.

―No ―dijo, para girarse sobre el sofá y comenzar a dormirse, ignorando lo que hizo Misaki tratando de, según ella, desinfectar toda la cama.

_Retiro lo dicho: sí será difícil, _pensaba la pelinegra, mirando con horror al rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el sonido atroz de la licuadora encendida despertó de sorpresa al rubio, quien dormía muy apaciblemente, incluso llegó a pegar un grito de horror. Al buscar el origen de aquel sonido espantoso, encontró a su esposa utilizando la pequeña licuadora. Él bufó molesto.

―Usui, es malteada, ¿quieres un poco? ―preguntó, sonriendo. Takumi lanzó un bufido más, para después volverse a cubrir con rapidez con la cobija, tratando de eliminar todo ruido alrededor de él.

Y ese, fue sólo su primer día viviendo juntos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Me costó un ojo de la cara hacer toda esa escena entre los dos locos casados, por ahora, por conveniencia. Pero me divertí mucho.**

**Eeeeeeeeeen fin, aquí está ya el séptimo capítulo. :D. ¿Quedó bien? En verdad, espero que sí.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas perdidas en el mundo que han pasado a leer este fic. Al mismo tiempo, a las personas que se han tomado la molestia en dejarme su humilde opinión en los capítulos anteriores.**

**¿Quieren dejarme su opinión? ¡Háganlo sin miedo! Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas. Es más, yo les responderé en cuanto pueda. No lo duden, me animan a continuar la historia. xD.**

**Creo que, sin más, me despido. Un abrazo y un beso psicológico mandado con mucho cariño a cada uno de ustedes. Nos leeremos más tarde. Adiós. ^-^/.**


	8. Tendrán que luchar por su matrimonio

**"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Tendrán que luchar por su matrimonio.**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que el juez había unido a los jóvenes Takumi Usui y Misaki Ayuzawa en matrimonio, otra vez. Vivían juntos de una manera no tan pacífica. Ellos habían soportado mucho las cosas que entre ellos se hacían, tanto graves como leves: bromas; juegos; miradas; palabras; acciones; y demás era lo que se mandaban de vez en vez. Nadie, ni siquiera la hermana de la pelinegra, y el mejor amigo del rubio, entendían cómo era qué soportaban las cosas negativas que les sucedían en el mismo departamento; con otras personas, ya se hubieran mandado al otro lado del mundo. Bueno, tal vez influía mucho el dinero que se quedaría cada uno de ellos.

Era otro nuevo día en Japón. Takumi llevaba más de diez minutos tocando la puerta del sanitario de manera desesperada, sólo para poder entrar a hacer sus necesidades, pero su esposa llevaba más de media hora dentro, arreglándose para así poder ir a trabajar.

―Ayuzawa, en verdad, tengo que entrar ―decía por décima vez el rubio, tocando la puerta. Misaki volvió a suspirar, algo frustrada.

―Me falta poco, Usui ―dijo, para seguir arreglándose con calma.

―Eso no es suficiente ―Le dijo el rubio, comenzando a alejarse de la puerta.

Misaki siguió arreglándose, ésta vez, maquillando levemente sus párpados, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la cocina, algo así como sartenes cayendo, llamó su atención. Ella, dejó su equipo de maquillaje y salió. Se encontró con una gran sorpresa por parte del rubio

―Listo, Usui, puedes… ―Pero cortó la oración al ver cómo el rubio estaba arriba de una silla que estaba al lado del fregadero, mientras éste orinaba sobre varios trastes. Miró a Misaki, y después dijo:

―Me orillaste a hacer esto.

Misaki se cruzó de brazos, para después mover la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Usui volvió a mirar a la pelinegra, y le dijo algo no muy agradable para ella.

―Ayuzawa, te toca aspirar.

Ella suspiró y entró otra vez a terminar de arreglarse.

Pasó la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras que Misaki estaba casi lista para irse a trabajar, Takumi llevaba la misma bata que se encontró en la mañana antes de despertar. Él se encontraba en el baño, y al salir, tenía un tazón de cereal; se encontró a la pelinegra en su ropa interior. La miró de arriba abajo, mientras que ella se ponía rápidamente su blusa blanca y su falda negra entallada, maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio.

―Esa ropa interior parece de mí abuelita, ¿dónde compraste esa ropa? ¿En un hospital? ―Le preguntó, sonriendo con burla. Misaki rodó los ojos y contestar de mala gana.

―Ésta ropa me da soporte y apoyo, lo que deberías de hacer tú ―contestó, colocándose sus zapatos de tacón alto, mientras miraba al rubio. Él sonrió muy ampliamente y se acercó a ella muy sigilosamente, para después acorralarla contra la pared. Ella se quedó sin razón del mundo, perdiéndose entre esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, mientras él la tomaba de la barbilla. Ella, inevitablemente se sonrojó.

―¿Qué pasó con la hermosa lencería blanca de las Vegas? Te hacía ver sexy ―Le dijo de manera muy coqueta. Eso provocó un aumento mayor de su sonrojo.

Reaccionando de un momento a otro, empujó a Takumi lejos de ella, aun con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero bastante molesta.

―Esa lencería la estoy guardando para mí esposo real, que no sea un estúpido pervertido acosador ―Le contestó, tomando su cartera, un licuado de frutas y un sobre, alejándose de él.

Volvió por su tazón de cereal y miró cómo ella se miraba por última vez en el espejo. Antes de salir, Misaki miró a Takumi y le preguntó:

―¿Tú que harás en todo el día?

El rubio dio un gran bocado de su cereal, para después contestar.

―Aún no lo sé ―Y dio otro gran bocado de cereal―. Prefiero no hacer nada y ser feliz a hacer algo que no me gusta.

―Sabias palabras ―contestó sarcástica―. No olvides que nos toca ir hoy a la terapia matrimonial ―Y, sin más, salió por completo de la habitación.

Corría rápidamente para alcanzar el tren que la llevaba más cerca de su trabajo cuidando muchísimo los planos que traía en el sobre amarillo. Llegó al edificio donde trabajaba y saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Una chica de pelo corto, de color melocotón y ojos marrones la miraba de manera seria y fría, con un aura pésima rodeándola por completo, mientras seguía con sus diseños. Entró a su pequeña oficina, comenzando a sacar sus diseños y a checarlos, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención. No tardó en contestar.

―¿Quién es?

―Tú jefe, Ayuzawa ―Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar al otro lado de la bocina―. Trae a Honoka y vengan inmediatamente a mi oficina.

―Vamos para allá ―dijo la pelinegra para después colgar. Fue por la chica de ojos marrones y se encaminaron a la oficina de su jefe.

Subieron a su oficina y al entrar, un joven pelivioleta oscuro, de ojos azules oscuros, tal vez de un año menor que ellas, les indicó que se acercaran y tomaran asiento. Ambas chicas así lo hicieron, acomodándose en los sillones de piel que ahí estaban. Él miraba atentamente unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, para que después de unos segundos comenzara a hablar.

―Ustedes saben en qué consiste el diseño de modas ―Las miró de una manera seria y firme, recargando su barbilla en sus dedos―. Saben que tienen que diseñar ropa y accesorios dentro de influencias culturales y sociales en un período específico, ¿no? ―Se puso de pie, bajo la mirada interrogante de sus empleadas. Siguió hablando―. Iré al grano: después de quince años renunció... cómo-se-llame; él era el encargado de crear el nuevo diseño para la moda Otoño-Invierno de estos próximos meses ―Se acercó a las chicas y las abrazo por los hombros, estrechándolas fuertemente. Siguió hablando―. Voy a sacar a alguna de ustedes dos del hoyo: quien me presente un diseño innovador, nuevo e increíble para las próximas tendencias, la ascenderé.

Se separó de ellas. Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie y miraron asombradas a su jefe. Él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción; las chicas tenían una sonrisa de entusiasmo y determinación.

―Sin más, les deseo suerte a ambas ―Y así, las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina.

Iban en total silencio por el pasillo, cada una en sus pensamientos, hasta que Misaki llegó a su oficina, comenzó a hablar, bajo la mirada de pocos amigos de Honoka.

―Bueno, espero que tengas buenos diseños, me costará mucho trabajo pero…

―Lo que digas, no importa, Ayuzawa ―La interrumpió, poniendo su rostro serio. Misaki se impresionó por la rudeza de su voz―, aun así, vas a ser mí _subordinada _―dijo, utilizando la última palabra en español. Misaki no entendió lo que dijo.

―¿Perdón? Eso último no lo entendí; no hablo muy bien español.

―En japonés significa "mi sirvienta" ―Y sonrió de manera hipócrita.

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Devoro niñas ―Y después, se dio cuenta de que esas palabras no fueron las adecuadas―. Espera, no…

―¿Con que niñas? Eso aclara todo ―Y sonrió, de manera analítica. Se dio cuenta de que la pelinaranja intentaba aclarar, pero la interrumpió―. No, no me digas. Es tú vida.

―Espera, no soy…

―No, tranquila, no te juzgo ―Y así, Misaki dejó con la palabra en la boca a la pelinaranja, mientras entraba a su oficina.

Honoka suspiró frustrada mientras se retiraba.

El día pasó de una manera rápida. Cuando se dio cuenta, llegó la hora de su terapia matrimonial, así que se retiró de su despacho. Llegó a la entrada de un gran edificio finamente cuidado, justo cuando su esposo también llegó. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de qué estaba presentable con ese pantalón gris y esa camisa de manga larga blanca, además de que su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, con ligeros mechones cayéndole por el rostro. Ambos se miraron fijamente, para después no saber qué decir. El rubio habló primero.

―¿Lista para entrar a nuestra tercera terapia matrimonial, Ayuzawa?

―¿Para fingir otra vez que no siento un odio gigantesco cada vez que te veo? ―contestó, mientras sacaba su pequeño anillo con grabados de dados y se lo colocaba―. Sí.

Y así, comenzó a entrar al gran edificio, dejando a un Takumi bastante irritado, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos se quedaron en la puerta de entrada a la oficina de la terapeuta. Se miraron seriamente, para después tomarse de las manos a muy regañadientes de ellos, y entraron con una gran sonrisa; la terapeuta ya los esperaba. Al verlos entrar, sonrió, recibiéndolos de manera atenta. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron, pero nunca dejaron de sonreír. La terapeuta de pelo negro corto, con unas gafas ovaladas ocultando sus ojos, los miró, para después escribir algo en su tablilla.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos, como era de costumbre en aquel consultorio. La chica pelinegra comenzaba a hacer sus preguntas rutinarias, mirando cada expresión de sus rostros, escuchando cada palabra que decía, anotando cada observación que notaba.

―Pues ―respondía el rubio, no muy convencido―, me gusta escucharla: es tan interesante lo que dice; amarla: lo hace sencillo, aunque a veces duele; apoyarla: principalmente en sus problemas de trabajo ―Y de un momento a otro se quedó sin palabras, así que sólo concluyó con unas simples palabras―. Y ya.

La terapeuta, Shizuko Kaga, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza. Miró a Misaki y le preguntó:

―¿Qué dices tú, Ayuzawa?

―Que estoy de acuerdo ―Y sonrió―. Agregaría contemplarlo. Muchas personas sentirían repulsión al ver o sentir su ropa interior sucia, botada por la casa u oculta en donde menos te lo puedes esperar, pero yo no; todas esas cosas las amo, sí ―dijo, mientras sentía que el rubio acariciaba su pierna, ella le dio un manotazo discreto, quitando la mano del rubio. Ambos sonrieron.

Shizuko suspiró. Miró sus rostros sonrientes, para comenzar a hablar, de una manera no tan buena.

―Recuerden: llevamos tres terapias ―dijo, para dejar su tabla a un lado y acomodarse en el sillón de piel―. Tengo varios doctorados, fui a universidades muy costosas, y, con todo respeto, pero no me estoy creyendo ninguna de las estupideces que están diciendo aquí ―Frunció el seño, muy molesta―; así que si quieren que le reporte al juez que en verdad están trabajando en su matrimonio ―Calló por un momento, recargándose por completo en el sillón―, tendrán que luchar por su matrimonio.

Misaki y Takumi se soltaron de las manos, dejaron de sonreír, y se separaron, sentándose cada uno en cada esquina del sillón.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Miren, ya el octavo capítulo. Estoy tan feliz. :D.**

**Oigan, sonará estúpido pero, ¿alguien sabe el nombre completo de "Honoka"? Lo investigué, pero no lo encontré. Si alguien sabe, no duden en informarme. xD.**

**Como no sé qué más decirles, me despido. Agradezco a las personas que han pasado a leer este loco fic; al mismo tiempo, a las que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme su opinión. Estoy agradecida hasta donde no se imaginan. xD.**

**No duden que cualquier duda, opinión, comentario o queja, me lo hagan saber sin temor.**

**Besotes. Abrazos psicológicos. Nos leeremos después [cualquier error encontrado, no duden en hacérmelo saber ^o^].**


	9. Una táctica fallida

**_"Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora, Hiro Fujiwara; al mismo tiempo que "What Happens in Vegas", todos los derechos son de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Una táctica fallida.**

Otro par de semanas más pasaron y Misaki seguía aguantando todo lo que le hacía su esposo: al mostrar el funcionamiento de la tapa del inodoro a Takumi, éste hizo una broma. Misaki se levantó en la noche para dirigirse al baño, y comenzó a armar un escándalo al descubrir que la tapa del inodoro no estaba: Takumi la tenía. Al tardarse demasiado en el baño ante las urgencias del muchacho, él quitó la puerta; Misaki contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo, repitiéndose a sí misma:

―Medio millón de dólares, Misaki, medio millón.

Otro día, el rubio sacó unas pastillas de dudosa procedencia, mientras las esparcía por todo el contenido de la malteada de la pelinegra. Ella no se dio cuenta y así sacó su vaso de malteada matutina. Al llegar a su trabajo a una junta con su jefe, Aoi Hyoudou, tenía bastante energía. Aoi, inesperadamente, la felicitó por el entusiasmo que se cargaba la pelinegra, bajo la mirada asesina de Honoka. Misaki maldecía a su esposo al descubrir el por qué tenía tanta energía.

Otro día en la tarde, Takumi había ido de visita a la casa de su amigo, mientras éste lo recibía con gusto. La casa del castaño era pequeña: sólo con unas tres habitaciones; cocina, baño, y sala; en la sala sólo había una pequeña mesita en el centro de la habitación; y en la cocina sólo con un pequeño refrigerador y una estufa; todo al estilo japonés. Takumi tomaba una pequeña taza de té, Shintani comía un tazón de frutas sacadas del refrigerador, mientras ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita. Ambos conversaban del matrimonio de Takumi.

―Shintani, el matrimonio es difícil ―Y dio un buen trago a su taza de té―, no sé por qué la gente lo hace, no es normal: hombres y mujeres no pueden coexistir.

Shintani seguía comiendo ya de su tercer tazón de frutas. Al dar el trago, comenzó a hablar:

―Pues, Takumi, investigué un poco para tratar de ayudarte ―dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a unos papeles engrapados. Regresó con esos papeles en mano―. Encontré un caso similar al tuyo: una pareja de casados por dinero; la mujer demostró que su esposo por conveniencia le había sido infiel, ¡y ella se lo llevó todo! ―Le entregó el papeleo, mientras Takumi lo examinaba.

―El juez dijo que teníamos intentar hacer que el matrimonio funcione; si yo compruebo que Ayuzawa me ha sido infiel…

―El juez estará a tú favor, entregándote el dinero completo ―Shintani completó la oración, volviendo a sentarse y comenzando a comer otra vez del tazón de frutas.

―Te adoro, Sanshita ―dijo el rubio, para dibujar una sonrisa divertida en su fino rostro, mientras que el castaño reclamaba por el cómo le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, Misaki y Suzuna también conversaban. Suzuna había invitado a su hermana a tomar un café, donde Misaki por supuesto que había aceptado. Conversaron por un buen rato, hasta que Suzuna sacó el tema principal: el matrimonio de Misaki. Ella tenía dudas, pero aceptó el trato de su hermana.

―Las reglas son así, Misaki ―Suzuna dio un sorbo a su café con leche, y siguió hablando―. ¿Tú crees que no han pensado ya en eso?

―No lo dudo ―contestó la hermana mayor, mientras daba una mordida a su galleta.

―Entonces, ¿qué dices?

―Si logro hacer que Usui termine el matrimonio, ya sea dejándome, o engañándome…

―No sólo saldrías del matrimonio; también recibirías los tres millones de dólares intactos ―Y terminó la oración su pequeña hermana, mientras sonreía simpáticamente. Misaki miró a Suzuna, con una sonrisa mientras decía:

―Qué hermoso.

Al llegar la noche, Takumi ya estaba en su departamento. Estaba en fachas mientras veía la televisión, hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Eso se le hizo muy extraño. Se puso de pie y atendió a la puerta, recibiendo a un par de mujeres bastante atractivas. Takumi no se lo podía creer. Una de las chicas lindas comenzó a hablar.

―Hola, vecino. Olvidamos las llaves de nuestro departamento ―dijo la primera chica, mientras sonreía inocentemente―, ¿le importaría si esperamos aquí hasta que el cerrajero llegue?

Takumi sonrió coquetamente, mientras dejaba pasar a las chicas a su departamento.

―Otra cosa ―Ahora habló la otra chica―, invitamos a otras chicas a pasar la noche con nosotras, ¿te importaría si esperan aquí?

―Si hago un favor me gusta hacerlo completo ―dijo, mientras entraba junto con las otras chicas. Unos segundos después llamaron a la puerta, y volvió a ir. Takumi se encontró con otras cinco chicas lindas en la puerta.

Unos minutos después él llamó a su amigo contándole lo sucedido.

―Takumi, es una trampa ―dijo, mientras comenzaba a salir de su casa, con abrigo y llaves en una mano, y el celular en otra.

―Claro que no, Sanshita ―reclamó el rubio, mirando a las chicas que estaban bebiendo un par de copas―, esas cosas pasan.

―Deja de decirme "Sanshita", ¡es Shintani! ―gritó el castaño―. Y no, no pasan, pensó igual que nosotros, Takumi.

Takumi hizo un gran esfuerzo tratándose de convencer a sí mismo que era una trampa de su esposa. Suspiró y pensó en un plan para seguirle con el juego.

―¿Quiere jugar? Bien ―Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio―. Sanshita, llama a todos los hombres aburridos que conozcamos, y que sean guapos, entre más aburridos y guapos, mejor; diles que vengan a mí casa inmediatamente, porque Misaki no tiene ni idea de con quién se está metiendo.

Segundos después, colgó, dejando a un castaño sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, pero no tardó en llamar a sus conocidos de manera rápida.

Unos minutos después, la pelinegra había llegado ya de trabajar, mirando la pequeña fiesta que se había formado en el departamento de su esposo. Las chicas tomaban alegremente, mientras que el rubio sólo estaba sentado en su barra de bebidas, mirando a la pelinegra llegar con una gran sonrisa. Otros minutos después llegaron muchos jóvenes guapos con unos cartones de cerveza. Takumi sonrió al ver a su amigo llegar con ellos. Misaki se sorprendió al ver a los jóvenes llegar, pero sólo se dedicó a llamar a su hermana.

Un tempo después, llegó su hermana mirando la fiesta que se había formado.

―Esto no está funcionando, Suzuna ―Le dijo, mientras miraba a Takumi conversar con su par de amigos.

―Tranquila, llamaré a más personas ―dijo Suzuna, mientras sacaba su celular.

Takumi conversaba con su amigo pelicastaño, y con otro chico delgado, de pelo rubio claro y cenizo, con ojos grises. El trío miraba atentamente a las chicas que bailaban y bebían alegremente, hasta que el chico de ojos grises llamó la atención del ojiverde.

―Takumi, ¿quién de estas mujeres es la que te está haciendo la vida miserable?

Takumi buscó con la mirada a Misaki. Al encontrarla, la señaló, mostrándosela a su amigo.

―Ella, la pelinegra que está mirando hacia acá ―contestó, mirando a su amigo.

―¿Esa es tú esposa? ―preguntó incrédulo, mirando cómo su amigo asentía―Takumi, es una hermosa mujer, ¿qué te pasa?

Él rubio de ojos verdes miraba entre incrédulo y molesto a su amigo. Así que decidió intimidarlo:

―Shiroyan, ¿de qué lado estás?

El rubio cenizo dejó el tema a un lado, aun mirando a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto, Misaki hablaba con las chicas a las que había invitado diciendo que tenían que hacer todo lo que fuera posible con tal de que Takumi cayera y se lo llevaran a la cama. Takumi les decía a los chicos lindos que había invitado que ignoraran a Misaki, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa. Nada. Eso la mataría. Y así fue: toda la noche las chicas lindas acosaban al rubio de ojos verdes, mientras que éste trataba de evitarlas; mientras que Misaki trataba de hablar con los chicos de la fiesta y éstos la ignoraban.

Inconscientemente, la pequeña fiesta que inició con unas siete mujeres, se volvió grande con varios vecinos incluidos. Incluso ya había varios bailarines strippers en la fiesta. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Nadie supo. Takumi, ya desesperado por tratar de controlarse con las chicas que lo acosaban, tomó un paquete de cervezas y salió del departamento, yéndose al balcón. Misaki, harta del ruido y de ser ignorada, también decidió salir al balcón, encontrándose con él.

―Ah, lo siento ―dijo la pelinegra, mientras retrocedía un poco―, hay mucho escándalo allá afuera, así que…

―A descansar de la locura ―completó el rubio, mientras la chica asentía―. ¿Cerveza?

Ella miró la lata, para después tomarla y abrirla, bebiendo de aquel amargoso líquido frío que le cayó bastante bien. Él sonrió levemente al ver a su esposa tomar tan rápidamente de aquella lata de cerveza.

―¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para engañarte? ―preguntó el rubio mientras sonreía.

―Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Usui ―contestó de manera fría, mientras daba otro trago a aquel líquido amargoso―, y sí, si te creo lo suficientemente tonto como para hacerlo.

Él volvió a sonreír, mientras también daba otro trago a su cerveza. Misaki volvió a hablar, mientras miraba al rubio.

―Debe de ser difícil para ti mantener una relación.

―Oye, he estado involucrado con otras mujeres ―contestó mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra. Ella no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento ya había recargado su espalda contra el barandal, mientras que el rubio estaba en frente de ella, encerrándola entre sus brazos, mirándola atentamente a los ojos.

―Takumi ―susurró―, tienes que reconocer que esto de las relaciones formales y el matrimonio no son para ti ―E, inconscientemente, sonrió.

―También debe de ser difícil para ti ―dijo en rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica―. Estar casada conmigo cuando es tan claro que sigues enamorada de tú ex prometido ―y se alejó lentamente de su rostro, bajo la mirada molesta de ella.

―Yo no sigo enamorada de él.

―Entonces, ¿por qué sigues usando ese anillo? ―preguntó tomando la mano de su esposa, mostrando el anillo de diamantes que su anterior prometido le había dado. Ella le quitó su mano, para así contestar.

―Porque mi actual esposo me compró uno en una máquina de moneditas en Las Vegas, por eso ―dijo, muy molesta.

―Ah, ¿enserio?

―Sí, de hecho, me alegra ya no estar con él ya que pasé dos años de mi vida intentando ser la mujer perfecta para otra persona y, ¿sabes qué?, nunca fue suficiente para él ―contestó en un arranque de molestia.

Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que le había contado algo personal a su "enemigo", quien aún no la dejaba de acorralar entre el barandal y su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó, e inmediatamente esquivó su mirada de la de él.

―Yo, no quise…

―Tranquila, Ayuzawa, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo ―susurró el rubio, muy cerca de los labios de la chica.

―Ah, ¿enserio? ―preguntó incrédula―. Mira, no me importa, ya que me da igual si no vuelvo a verlo jamás.

―¿Jamás?

―Jamás.

Y dicho esto, alejó un poco a Takumi para así mostrar el dedo donde tenía el anillo, quitárselo y dejarlo en la maseta que estaba a un lado de ellos, volviendo a mirar al rubio.

―Gracias, amor, me haces sentir mejor ―Continuó el rubio, haciendo molestar más a la pelinegra.

―Ah, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Usui ―Técnicamente, Misaki ya estaba gritando.

―¿Sabes qué? No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, y te voy a decir una cosa: ¡no iré a ningún lugar y no romperé nuestro pacto! ―El rubio también comenzaba a perder los estribos, comenzando a encarar a la pelinegra.

―Pues, yo tampoco, Usui; estaré aquí hasta el final de todo ―Y también se acercó al rostro del rubio.

―¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

―No si antes te mato.

Y terminando esa frase Misaki, ambos se dieron cuenta que sentían las respiraciones del otro y que estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros de sus labios. Inconscientemente, el rubio rozó los labios de Misaki, para después sentir una descarga eléctrica en todo su ser, al igual que la pelinegra. Ella reaccionó, agachando la cara con una mirada confundida y unas mejillas a medio sonrojar. El rubio también reaccionó y dejó de encarcelar a la pelinegra entre su cuerpo y el barandal del balcón, para después entrar otra vez a su departamento, bajo la mirada de su esposa.

Ambos estaban extraños y sólo con una pregunta en su cabeza:

¿En verdad estaban a punto de besar a lo que es su enemigo, queriendo hacerlo?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Noveno capítulo! ¡Arriba! :D. ¡Vamos por el décimo! xD.**

**Hay, me encantó cómo quedó la parte del final. Ah, eeeeeeen fin. :D. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este capítulo!, en verdad gracias.**

**Además, gracias por las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. De todo corazón, gracias.**

**Pues, es todo lo que les puedo decir. No duden no olviden en dejarme su opinión. Les contestaré sin ningún problema, una vez que tenga tiempo. xD.**

**Besotes y abrazos psicológicos. Nos leeremos después. Adiós [cualquier error encontrado, no duden en hacérmelo saber. ^-^].**


End file.
